Full Moon's Curse
by Furry Wolf
Summary: A young boy named Kane Colornis goes to hogwarts school of magic. Things seem normal, but what happens when Kane goes to turn something in at night and things go kinda bad? Read if you wanna kind out.(Based a long while after Harry, or James, are gone, like, 60 years after James Sirius Potter is dead.)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a freaking Harry Potter fanatic! It's one of the best wizard type books ever! And movies, of course.**

* * *

You know how nervous you can get when your on a train on the way to a giant castle to learn magic? Extremely. Take me for instance. I'm a bloody nervous wreck! What if I made a bad impression on my first day? What if I got chosen for a house that I didn't want!? What if...

"Hello. May I sit in here?" My thoughts were interrupted as a girl with pale skin and brown hair looked into my little room here on the train.

"Sure. I was getting a bit lonely, anyway." I responded. She smiled and walked in, sitting down right across from me.

"I'm Estrella Scamander." She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Kane Colornis." I said, shaking her hand. We stayed silent for a little bit. Finally one of us spoke. her specifically.

"What ya reading?" She asked.

"Oh, this? A book on animagi. Not the process of becoming one, just the uses and varieties. it also mentions werewolves, but only briefly. I finished it already." I said. She smiled.

"I like animals. It would be nice to be an animagus. Then I could communicate with animals. See what they think of us." She said. I nodded.

"You wanna give this a read?" I asked. She smiled once again.

"Yes, please. Thank you." She said, and I handed her the book. We were quiet for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

Hogwarts was bloody _huge_! I mean, I knew it was big, but not that big! It made Buckingham Palace look like a small cottage! And that was just the castle! What about the grounds I mean, the Forbidden Forest itself was large, so put it all together, and... wow...

But enough about that. How about I skip to the sorting ceremony, since nothing truly interesting happened on the boat ride.

Something interesting happened during the sorting ceremony, though. Allow me to give you the details.

* * *

So, I was placed in Gryffindor, which is good, I guess. Anyway, as the last person got sorted, there was a bang. Not a gun bang, ore a spell bang, but a firework bang. A red firework exploded over the dining area and three green ones followed it. A blue one exploded and when it went BANG! A boy on a broomstick appeared from it and started firing off more from his wand. Finally, he landed next to me. He looked at me and grinned, then kept grinning and looked at everybody else.

"That's enough!" shouted the headmaster. The boy landed again and sat next to me.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He said, looking at me again. I nodded.

"Good. I'm like that year round, no exceptions. If I'm out, I have someone do stuff for me. It's a strange thing, my friend. Oh, and I'm Max by the way. And your Kane, right?" He said. I nodded.

The rest of the night was rather boring. The next morning, however, was exciting again. Our first class was Care of Magical Creatures. And, well, the teacher thought it smart to bring a dragon in it's pre-teens. How had he even convinced the headmaster?

"I am Professor Clevrenry. And this is Scaly. Not a very clever name, I know. I didn't name it. But it is trained to be harmless unless threatened." The professor said.

I looked at Scaly. He was beautiful, in a strange sort of way. I wonder what kind of dragon he is?

"This is a Norwegian Ridge Back. Who wants to pet him?" He said the last part with a grin, and was probably joking. I raised my hand anyway. He looked a bit taken aback. He waved me over, anyway, though.

"Where does he like to be pet?" I asked.

"Between the rider's spike and the one behind it." He said, pointing to a spike smaller than the rest. I nodded and pet him there. He looked back at me with a curious eye. He patted his tail on the ground. I smiled and got the sudden urge to...

"Don't you dare climb on." The professor said. I nodded and went back to my group.

"Your insane." A boy next to me said, "Completely bonkers. But that's alright. I am, too. Just, in a different way." I smiled.

"Alright! I know my bravest person, at least for now." The professor said, "Scaly is a big softy, that's for sure. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Or a first year student." A few of us smiled. The rest were not amused. The rest of class was learning about how to take care of a dragon. Big lesson for first year students. Way big.

Next was potions class. It was obviously going to be boring.

"Hello class! Today we will be learning to brew a cure for common poisons!" The professor, Professor Bazolar. Told you it would be boring... I'm gonna spare you this part, and the rest, till we reach Defense Against the Dark Arts. The guy teaching was very... creepy, to put it simply. He wore a metal ringed eye patch over his right eye, a black overcoat, a black shirt, and black pants.

"I am Professor Angemortil **(Derived from angelis mortis, or, translated from latin to english, the angel of death. Just thought I would explain that.)** I am an ex-auror. I am tough as nails and won't go easy on you. so get used to it now." He growled. At the end, it sounded like he literally growled. Probably my imagination, "I'm going to be blunt about this. I'm a werewolf. I was aloud to work here _because_ I'm a werewolf. All better for a werewolf to teach you about his own kind than a guy who knows nothing about. And yes, your parents have been informed of this." He finished as a girl raised her hand.

I raised my hand as well. The professor's head snapped toward me.

"What is it, child?" He said. I smiled.

"When will we be learning about werewolves? And will we be learning about there wolf offspring?" He looked almost surprised when I mentioned that werewolves have full wolf offspiring. By he looked surprised, I mean he raised an eyebrow and studied me.

"Today. We will start today. And we will touch on the subject of their offspring only slightly." He studied me again, "What is your name, boy?"

"Kane, sir. My name is Kane." I said with a smile. After that, the rest of the class was just a preview of the lessons to come. Then came transfiguration, which brought boredom, again.

* * *

 **So, what did ya'll think?**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into breakfast with my nose stuck in a book. I hopped out of the way of others. I don't care what people say, you _can_ read a book and walk at the same time. Just be careful. Anyway, the book I'm reading talks about the mistreatment of werewolves.

Especially since Voldemort used them to scare people.

It's really not fair. It's not their fault they become that on the full moon! And can you blame them for hating people when in human form? They are persecuted and slaughtered, all because, once a month, they become a monster. I mean, why is tha-

Bump! My train of thought broke as I bumped into Professor Angemortil.

"Sorry!" I said, and helped him to his feet.

"It's fine. Just watch were your going." He said. He looked at the book I was reading. I expected him to say something, but he just nodded and walked off.

I shrugged and sat down.

"Hey, bro!" Nikolas, the kid who called me insane for petting a dragon, said.

"Hey. How's it going?" I said.

"Pretty good. Decided I might get that girl to go on a date." He said. He pointed to a pretty Ravenclaw girl, who he had been crushing on for a week now.

"Good luck." I said.

"Who needs good luck when you got good looks?" He said with a grin. I smiled. He was a bloody riot, sometimes. Other times, he was just a normal riot. we talked a bit more, but I let him do most of the talking. Then we went to class.

We had finished with the dragon, and moved on to pegasi. It was alright, but I would rather move on to the free period. That was... interesting. It started with Nikolas talking to that Ravenclaw girl. I was a little bit away, ready to pull him away if things got bad.

"Hey, Ella!" He said. She looked at him, and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Nikolas." She said shyly. Not because she liked him, necessarily, but she was a bit shy all the time.

"Umm, I was wondering if, you, uh..." He was definitely sincere about liking her. He was _never_ tongue-tied.

"If I would like to hang out sometime? Yes, I would enjoy that very much." She said with a smile. He smiled and walked over to me. I saw the look in his eyes and laughed he snapped out of it and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a frown.

"That look in your eyes! Your completely love struck!" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"You will understand when your older." He said with a grin. I laughed and punched him in the arm. and then I looked over a bit and ducked. A spell hit the vase next to me, and turned it into an owl. I looked at the slytherin who had cast the spell. He grinned and put his wand away.

"Almost got ya!" Erik said. I smiled. Why did a smile? Because he was my friend. I rolled my eyes, and punched him in the arm as well.

"Saw Nik talking to that Ella girl. Did you get a date, bro?" Erik asked. Nikolas nodded and smiled, "Good. Better do good, or I will turn you into a bat." That was Erik's way of saying good luck and I'm proud of you. He's a slytherin, what do you expect? We talked a bit longer before going to our next classes. Potions class bores me. Nobody ever gets into trouble. So, I will skip ahead. Transfiguration. That was crazy!

"Alright, class, today I will teach you to turn a feather into a full bird." The professor, Professor Alevinck, said. I didn't think this would be interesting.

I was wrong. I turned my feather into an owl. Nikolas decided to turn his into a parrot. Someone turned their's into a chicken, and another person messed up and turned their's into a chicken egg.

We just got to the interesting part. Apparently, this person's transfigured egg aged quickly, because when another person's pet toad jumped out of their pocket, and landed on the egg, it hatched.

Into a basilisk.

The baby basilisk looked around for a second, confused, but gained it's bearings, and slithered away quickly. Too quickly for a single spell to hit it. We heard screaming in the halls and ran out, seeing the basilisk coiled and ready to jump at another student. I made split second decision. I yelled at the creature..

Well, to me and the basilisk, is sounded like a yell. To everyone else, it was a low hiss.

 _"Stop! Do not hurt that person!"_ I said in parseltongue. which seriously confused me. It looked at me angrily. I averted my eyes.

 _"Why should I listen to you, one who cannot even look into my eyes! You are weak!"_ It said, it's voice sounding like a child.

 _"Because you are weak as well! You are but a child!"_ I answered.

 _"And yet you look away! Because you do not have the ability to look me in the eyes! I am stronger than you!"_ It said in an angry tone. Just then, a spell hit it. It was trapped in a cage, with bars so close together, even it could not squeeze through.

"Good heavens! How did a basilisk get into the school!" The headmaster said. The Professor explained everything that happened, from the egg hatching, to me speaking parseltongue. The headmaster looked at me.

"Hmm. Well, we could kill this creature. Or we could conduct an experiment." he looked at me with a gleam in his eyes. My dread was immediate.

"Wait, you don't mean to have the boy take care of it! This cold blooded killer!" Alevinck said.

"It would be a good challenge for him!" The headmaster said.

"He is not ready for such a challenge!" The Alevinck said. That broke me.

"I accept the challenge." I said. Everyone looked at me, and the headmaster smiled, "Why not? I'm a parselmouth. Better me than anyone else. Or kill it before it has a chance to live!" The headmaster continued to smile.

"It's settled, then." He handed me the cage.

"What if the Ministry finds out?" Professor Alevinck said. The headmaster shrugged.

"I plan to inform them. They will agree. the Minister of Magic believes in giving the students a challenge. The professor stayed quiet and walked back to the classroom. It was already time for the next class, and we all left. The rest of the day was not very exciting. So, let me skip to the night.

* * *

I hummed as I changed into my evening clothes. I put on a black and red hoodie with the words "To heck with a pony! I want a dragon for Christmas!" on it, some black jeans, A pair of earrings made of red onyx and shaped like dragons that moved occasionally, and sometimes roared. I walked outside and sat down on a bench to read.

"Hello. I like your earrings." I looked up, a bit startled, at Estrella.

"Thanks. They roar occasionally, and on command. Well, sometimes they listen." I responded.

"Give it a try." She said. I looked at her for a second before realizing she meant my earrings.

"Roar, guys." I said, and they glanced at me, let off a dragon sigh, and roared. It was tinier than a normal dragon roar, but it scared a few people. They ran around yelling "Dragon!" before realizing nothing was burnt to a crisp and frowned. I smiled. I looked at Estrella and looked at what she was wearing. It was a shirt with a dragon on it, skinny jeans, and some jade earrings shaped like Eyes, which were blinking.

"You like what I'm wearing?" She said. She was shy when I first met her on the train, but as she got to know me, she got a little less strange.

"Yeah. It looks nice." I said with a smile. She smiled warmly.

"Well, kiss already!" A shout came outta nowhere. I looked around and saw Nikolas and Erik walking over to us. I rolled my eyes and waved.

"We better make room for them." I said. She smiled.

"Alright." She said. And scooted closer to me.

"Aww! Aren't they a cute couple?" Erik said to Nikolas. Nikoles smiled and nodded, "I think we interupted their romantic moment, though. Oh well!"

"We were not gonna kiss..." As I said it, I glanced at Estrella and thought about whether we would have kissed or not. No way to find out, I guess.

* * *

 **Chapter two! Done! Leave a review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into breakfast with my nose stuck in a book once again. I ate in silence, busy reading. This was how it was every morning, reading a book.

The day was fairly uneventful. Learning and stuff, occasionally speaking with my new pet basilisk. So, I will skip ahead. I walked into the defense against the Dark Arts classroom to find a medium sized basilisk in a cage. My eyes were immediately covered as it looked at me.

"Never look into a basilisk's eyes, Kane." A whisper in my ear told me that it was Professor Angemortil covering my eyes, "Then again, you already know that! Seeing as how this lesson is specifically ordered to teach you how to handle your new pet." I nodded. I turned my head, and he uncovered my eyes. He walked to his desk, and addressed the class when they came in.

"Today, you will learn what to do when confronted with a basilisk. First of all, never look directly into it's eyes! That is an instant death. Looking into it's eyes indirectly will only petrify. A bite from a basilisk is extremely venomous, and will kill you in minutes. Only the tears of a phoenix can heal it." I raised my hand when he finished, of course.

"Yes, Kane?" He said, trowing me an almost irritated look.

"What do basilisk eat?" I needed to know that.

"Anything and everything they want," He responded calmly, "Alright, this basilisk was illegally created, and was given to us to show what it is capable of." He placed a cat in front of the basilisk, and the cat looked up into the basilisks eyes. It died instantly, and with a loud screech. Huh... what do you know. Curiosity killed the cat, "That is an effect of looking directly into the basilisk's eyes! Now, the venom is also extremely poisonous." He went on for a while longer, talking about the potency with a bored expression on his face. Skip.

* * *

I didn't care to put on my normal clothes today, because it takes a bit too long. I walked around the common room, watching pranks get pulled, revenge get taken, and people staring at me irritably. My new pet made a bunch of noise specifically for the purpose of keeping people awake. I fed him really quickly and then got to doing some homework. Estrella came by to help and we worked together for a bit. By the time we finished, It was almost time to go to bed. This stuff was late already and I could not get a bad grade if I wanted to be an auror one day. I offered to turn her stuff in as well. She refused at first, but I convinced her to let me.

I grabbed her stuff and my stuff and rushed out. I was in such a hurry, I forgot one important detail.

The full moon was out.

Boy, I would pay. If you ever have a very important detail to remember, remember it, or you might end up regretting it.

* * *

 **Chapter three! Finished! Leave a review please. And have a nice day.**


End file.
